Colours
by TheSpiciestCupcake
Summary: (Au: People live in a black and white world until they meet their soul mate. The paladins cam feel what colour their lion is through the bond, but don't know what it looks like) Shiro reminisces about his life with Pidge as he prepares for her birthday (In honor of my best friend)


It started out small, a little bit of colour here and there, things that I didn't recognize at first. It started with the colour of her hair, the soft brown, with just a hint of blonde. Small enough that I didn't realize what I was seeing, but when I did, I was confused. Why her? She was fifteen, ten years my junior. I felt like alittle pervy, but in time...that didn't matter. She was beautiful.

Even now I remember our first meeting like it was yesterday. Her handshake was firm, along with her voice as she introduced herself. It took me so long to figure out why I had noticed that. Soft hands, soft voice, pretty face. I knew she must be hiding her identity for a reason and it wasn't my secret anyways.

The next colour came when she saved all of us, using her intelligence and her skills she was able to save the day. Her eyes filled in that day, a soft chocolate brown. I have gotten lost in those eyes, those soft brown eyes framed by her lashes. Even though they were hidden by glasses, I could see the spark of hope and I admit, I felt a piece of my heart relax when she said she'd stay. I'll never forget that moment, the look on her face. Even then I thought she was beautiful, and brave.

After her eyes, the colours stopped filling in, and for a time I thought maybe it was a lie, that I was imagining things. It got worse when we were separated after trying to rescue Allura. We were scattered, I had no idea where she was, what was happening to her or if she was alright. I was injured and all around me it was black and white. In my darkest moments I thought I'd die without getting to see her beautiful eyes again. Instead of swimming brown pools I was stuck with a black and white bleak world. When we all found each other, that's when it happened. Her skin, tanned and soft, was the last thing I saw before I was put in the healing pod. As I closed my eyes, all I could see was a palette of browns and soft yellows, and they'd never been so beautiful.

Slowly, after the final piece of her puzzle fell into place, so did the world around me. Colors began to fill in everywhere, reds, blues, purples. Every colour imaginable, all erupting around me. Nothing could make the world as bleak as it was before. Even when I was escaping in the Galra cruiser, I knew that she was safe, and that was good enough for me. As long as she was safe, and alive, I would fight my way to get to her.

ooOOOoo

Shiro ran his hand through Pidge's hair, feeling the soft brown curls, touching the soft silk tendrils that fell down her back. She had let it grow out a while ago, and although sometimes he missed her short brown hair, he loved running his fingers through the long treads. At night when he woke up from the nightmares, it was the only thing that calmed him down, and assured him that she was here. If she woke up she would move to lay on his body, and lay still as he ran his hand down her body. Sometimes he had nightmares of losing her, sometimes it was from his time before Voltron. The year where he was taken. The year stolen from him, and every time they took him after that. Whatever his nightmares were, he was happy with the fact that they were getting better. Having Pidge beside him every night certainly helped with that.

He still couldn't believe that she had felt the same way about him, as he did her. She was a young, beautiful, intelligent war hero. What was she doing with him? He smirked to himself, if she was awake and knew what he was thinking she would scold him and go into a very detailed list of why she was "wasting" her time with him. It didn't matter how many lists she made, or what she said. Shiro believed that his twenty two year old little hoarder could do much better then him. He was a broken shell of the man he was when her brother and father were with him on the Kerboros mission. He was 32, and still having nightmares.

Slowly though, she was building him back up, fixing the pieces that were his shattered mind. Helping him when flashes came back, comforting him after the nightmares and never once did she press him to talk about something that truthfully, he didn't know if he could describe. How could you describe the violence and torture that only a captive could know?

Shiro shook his head to clear his mind of the depressing thoughts and looked at his girlfriend, his beautiful Pidge as she slept beside him. Her soft tanned skin contrasting with the pale sheets of the bed, her chest heaving softly as the breaths left her little mouth, the soft smooth lips parted softly as she breathed. Those lips.. Shiro remembered the first time he tasted those lips, it was only 5 years ago, but it felt like a lifetime.

(Flashback)

Pidge looked in the mirror and grimaced, running her hand down her face as she sighed, picking her dress up and looking at it disdainfully. The bright pink clashing with her tanned skin, immediately making her regret going to Hunk for fashion advice. This was her one chance to impress Shiro, the chance to hopefully get him to see her for the 17 year old young woman she had grown into, and not the kid he seemed to think she was. Every time she was near him, he went stiff and would level a small glare at the boys around her, and Voltron forbid she even attempted to flirt with a boy. Shiro seemed to have a special flirt radar when it came to her, he'd come right over and tell her that she was too "young" for boys. Yeah that makes a lot of sense, She was old enough to paladin a dangerous, sentient machine and battle evil overlords, but waaaay to young to talk to the scary boy.

She sighed and threw the dress over her head, straightening the jacket that she had kept on underneath it, before sitting on her bed and falling backwards. She could miss her own birthday party right? That was.. mildly socially unacceptable, but only mildly.

Just as Pidge had made up her mind to miss her own party, a sudden barrage of crew members tumbled into her room.

"If you're naked put your clothes on!" Lance exclaimed as his hands covered his eyes, in his usual dramatic fashion.

"Oh wow, you do have morals after all." She rolled her eyes, crossing her arms, as she noticed that Keith was standing in the doorway, with Hunk hiding almost, no, definitely in fear, behind him. Pidge narrowed her eyes, "What.. are you doing in my room?"

Lance lowered his hands and leaned his elbow on the desk smirking softly, "Hunk told us that you might need a little.. manly advice."

One might think Pidge got whiplash with how hard her neck whipped around to glare at Hunk. Grinding her teeth she barely restrained her anger, "He. Did. What." That's it, she knew it. She knew she should have went to Allura! What in the world made her think that Hunk had good fashion advice. A culinary artist he might be, but a fashionista he was not.

Whimpering, Hunk broke down within moments and got on his knees in front of her, "I'm sorry! They got it out of me! I'm sorry! They gave me the one thing I just couldn't resist."

Lance smirked before producing a chocolate bar from his pocket. "Works every time too. The big guy here just can't resist the sweet sweet pull of earth chocolate. Kinda like how ladies can't resist the sweet sweet pull of my charms." he said as he crossed his arms, smirking softly.

Taking a deep breath, Pidge looked around at them and crossed her arms, before taking a turn to look at each of them. Keith held up his hands when her gaze settled on him, a mix between confusion and anger. "I just came along to make sure Lance didn't do anything stupid."

"Hey!" shouted Lance, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Keith looked about to speak when Pidge's angry voice cut across at them. "I don't need manly advice, I don't need your help and if either of you mention what Hunk said to Matt, I will kill you all and make sure that no one, not even the Galaxies best bounty hunter, can find your bodies. Now go away."

Lance looked at Keith and Hunk before touching Pidge's arm gently. "Pidge, we want to help. We know about your thing for Shiro, and in all honesty we think he might like you too."

Pidge scoffed in disbelief and sat on the edge of her bed. "As if. There's no possible way that Shiro could like me. I'm way younger then him, and he'' I'm pretty sure he... see's me more as a sister." She said with a slight dejected air.

Rolling his eyes, Lance grabbed a chair from the desk and sat in front of her. "Listen, I may not know much, but I know when a guy likes a girl. The glares he gives other guys is not the glare of an older brother. it's the glare of a man, who happens to like a girl."

"Kind of like the look Lance gives Matt when he flirts with Allura, only way less pathetic."

"Hey! They aren't pathetic, they're a serious warning to a guy who doesn't even know her like I do."

Pidge took a small breath, thinking and analyzing what Lance was saying to her. It did make a little sense, surprisingly, but was she willing to take the risk?

Sensing she was about to make a big mistake, Pidge took a deep breath before muttering softly. "What did you have in mind..."

All three guys looked up before Pidge noticed Keith shutting the door, turning to lean against the wall. "Well the first thing we need to work on is wardrobe."

Pidge grabbed her shirt softly, lifting it up and glaring at them, "Whats wrong with my wardrobe?"

"Well first off,"began Lance "It hides your figure, making you look more boyish then I'm sure you want to look tonight, the colours look good but could use a little bit of work." Pidge made a noise of indignation as Lance headed to her closet, going through her clothes one by one, throwing them into different piles. "For you, we don't want something too revealing or constricting, just something that hints at what you could be hiding."

Pidge flushed deeply and grumbled to herself, "Since when did you become a fashion expert? Or an expert on me."

Lance rolled his eyes, "Like I said, I don't know much but I know Shiro, I know you and I know what looks good on people and what doesn't. Shiro will know something is up if you walk out all dolled up like an old school barbie. Something subtle will work better. He'll know something is different but won't know what and it'll drive him crazy."

The room stool silent, all of them looking at each other before looking at Lance, shocked. "That.. actually.. sounds like a good plan."

Lance smirked and posed softly, fingers placed upon his forehead. "Only the best advice from Voltrons best sharpshooter."

"You mean only sharpshooter." smirked Pidge, pushing up her glasses. "It's not hard to be the best when there's only one Lance."

Lance sputtered, grumbling before waving his hand. "We're getting off track, we should be focusing on how Pidge, a.k.a you, is going to woo the man of her dreams, not my awesome and may I just mention, rare abilities."

Keith shook his head and mumbled under his breath, "Someone give him a dictionary and show him what rare means."

Pidge smirked and shook her head before leaning back on the bed, supporting herself by her elbows. "Alright, alright, let's let Lance continue."

Lance bowed mockingly in thanks before going back to her closet, pulling out a soft green dress, that scooped at her neck before falling just above her knees, the lacy fabric clinging to the silk fabric beneath it.

Hunk's eyes widened softly, "Pidge.. where did you get that dress?"

Pidge took a good look at it and shrugged softly, "I forgot I had that in there. I bought it on one of the planets we visited, I've just never really had a chance to use it."

Lance nodded in approval before throwing it at her, "That dress tonight. It'll look great. The green will look great on you."

Pidge stopped for a second and raised her eyebrows. "Green huh?"

Lance flushed and crossed his arms, "Shut up. Not a single word about it."

Hunk looked confused for a moment before looking at them, "What colors?"

Pidge thunked her hands against her forehead, smirking softly. "No wonder you picked that hideous hot pink dress."

Lance smirked with Pidge as Hunk looked between them, "No seriously, what colours? What are we talking about?"

Lance waved his hand before grabbing Hunk by the collar and pulling him towards the door, "Come on you, we need to let Pidge get ready. You comin Keith?"

"Yeah in a sec." Keith waited until both Lance and Hunk left before looking at Pidge, "Just so you know, if you hurt Shiro, you'll answer to me."

Pidge rolled her eyes but mock soluted him anyways. "Yes, sir."

Keith gave a nod before walking towards the door, as he went to leave he paused in the doorway, "The green will look very nice on you."

Pidge looked towards the door to respond but he was gone, leaving her to wonder just who made him see the colours. After a moment she shrugged and held up the dress in front of her, before taking a deep breath and looking in the mirror. "I can do this."

ooOOOoo

Shiro looked at himself in the mirror, contemplating whether he should dress up for Pidge's party. It was only going to be them and a few others, but what if the others dressed up? He'd look like he didn't think Pidge's party was important enough, and he really didn't want Pidge thinking that. He was on thin ice as it was, but he just couldn't help himself. When he saw those teenagers with their grubby hands trying to get her to dance, she's not good enough for them. He sighed and looked down at his mechanical arm, before running the hand through his hair. He was just going to go as he always does, it's not like he had a shot with her anyways. She was far too young and it was far too inappropriate.

Making up his mind, he left his room and walked down to the common room, giving a soft smirk when he noticed the streamers, balloons and several other decorations strewn around the room. Coran had obviously had his input in this.

"Isn't this great?!" Shouted Coran from the middle of the room. "I haven't had this much fun planning a party since Princess Alluras twentieth Chronal Day!"

Allura laughed from one of the chairs and clapped her hands together, "Oh I remember that! Father was both impressed and vexed that you managed to change the castles colours to my favourite!"

Shiro shook his head and leaned against the snacks that had been laid on the counter, "Well you did a great job Coran, it looks amazing."

Coran smiled proudly and gestured to the stage, "We even got a similar machine to the musical kareoke from earth!"

"Uh, Coran it's pronounced care-e-o-key, not car-e-oh-eekey." Lance added as he walked in with Hunk, taking a seat beside Allura. "You know princess, I happen to be an.. expert on earth culture."

Hunk crossed his arms and looked at Lance with a raised eyebrow, "Lance, I'm sure if Allura wanted to know anything about earth culture, she'd go to someone other than you."

Lance sulked and leaned back with his arms behind his head, "What is this.. national pick on Lance day?"

"Everyday is pick on Lance day," started Keith as he walked into the room, "And when you're not here we're thinking of things to say when you return."

Shiro decided to intervene before Lance could respond, effectively cutting off what would be a fight between them. "Where's Pidge?"

"I'm right here.."

All eyes turned to Pidge as she walked into the room, the sight of her making Shiro's heart and breath stop. He took a moment to study the beautiful girl in front of him, her soft tanned skin hugged by the silk lace of the fabric, the necklace showing her soft shoulders, and graceful neckline. He could feel his blood start to boil as his eyes trailed up to her face, her hair was slightly curled, bouncing softly in short bursts, barely held back by the green headband she wore. That's when those beautiful brown eyes met his, and for a moment it felt like there was no one else in the room. Just Shiro, and Pidge, the girl, no woman, that he had most definitely fallen for.

"Wow sis," said Matt, effectively breaking Shiro out of the trance he seemed to be in, "You really clean up nice. Who knew under all that snark and geek there was a real girl."

Pidge smirked and walked over, punching his arm gently before sticking her tongue out, "At least I have the ability to clean up nice. You really are all just geek."

Matt held up his hands before he hugged his sister, "You got me there. Happy birthday Pidge."

Lance ran over and gathered her in a big hug, "Happy birthday little Pidge!" he said sniffing softly, "They grow up so fast.. one moment you think they're a boy, and the next they're a girl."

Laughing softly she shook her head, "Shouldn't you been mentioning my age right about now?"

Shiro could see the happiness on her face as she looked around and was greeted by everyone, hugging each of them and blushing as they said their happy birthdays. He couldn't believe what his eyes were seeing. He could swear just moments ago she was a fifteen year old girl, and now here she was standing in front of him, a shadow of the woman she would grow into. Even as she greeted everyone else, he noticed that her eyes kept sliding over to him as if she was waiting for him to do something. It took Shiro a few moments before he realized that he should probably hug her as well. He knew that she was probably waiting on it, but he just couldn't force his legs to move. He was stuck in place as he watched her move gracefully.

Pidge took a fleeting glance at him before turning her attention to her friends talking to her. From her posture, Shiro could tell she was disappointed, but after some thought he realized that it was probably what was best. He was too damaged and too old, she was young and beautiful, her whole life ahead of her. No, he wasn't going to tie her to him. He decided that he was going to put some distance between them, try to dissuade any interest she might have in him. That's the best gift he could give her.

ooOOOoo

Pidge stood in the control room of the castle, looking out into space, sighing softly as her eyes trailed the stars. She wished her mom was here. Maybe then she'd get some advice on what to do. She wore the damn dress just like Lance had told her too, and nothing. His eyes had widened slightly, but then Shiro pretty much ignored her for the rest of the night. She felt a little twinge in her chest when she thought about it. He hadn't hugged her at all, just rested his hand on her shoulder and wished her a happy birthday. What had she done wrong? Even if he wasn't interested in her, it was her birthday! He could have at least hugged her instead of avoiding her like she had the Altean slipperies.

"You look like you're having a bit of trouble there number five."

Pidge jumped slightly and caught her breath, giving a soft startled laugh, "Coran! You startled me."

He laughed and twirled his mustache, "Yes well, it is the way of the stache to be silent as a mouse." Coran paused a moment before looking at her, "I am here to talk if you wish to?"

Pidge thought a moment before sighing and turning her gaze back to the stars. "It's nothing you can help with Coran, it's.. a troubles of the heart sort of thing."

Things were quiet for a moment before Coran looked at her, "You saw the colours hmm?"

Pidge blushed and looked at him,"You see them too?"

Coran shrugged and looked out at the stars, "I used to. Brilliant blues, reds, oranges. Splayed across the Altean sky like a painting."

Pidge's eyebrows knitted together in confusion, "What happened?"

Coran's answer came in a soft whisper, "Altea was destroyed."

The weight of his words hit Pidge suddenly and she looked down at the ground, letting the silence waft between them. Gripping her dress softly, she opened her mouth and then closed it, having no idea what to say. A few minutes went by without a word, both of them just staring at the sky.

"Her eyes were green," he started softly into the silence. "The most beautiful shade of it I've ever seen. Sometimes, I wish I could see their colour again, but.. truly, I think that would be the cruelest kind of reminder."

Pidges eyes glanced at him, as she took a deep breath, "I don't know what to do Coran.. I like Shiro, but I don't know if he likes me back and he ignored me all night tonight, and I'm so confused. How can you tell if someone shares your feelings."

Coran twirled his mustache softly before looking at the young girl standing before him, "Have you tried talking to him? Telling him how you feel?"

Pidge flushed and shook her head vehemently, "No! No! He.. what if he makes fun of me, or rejects me or doesn't feel the same?"

"Well, Pidge, if I've learned anything from the 10,000+ years of life I've been alive-"

"Most of which you were frozen for..."

"It's that you need to take action. If you see the colours, and if you truly feel this strongly about Shiro, then go get him. The worse that can happen is the colours fade for a time, and reappear when you meet the real love of your life."

Thinking about it that way, Pidge nodded to herself. She wasn't going to wait for Shiro to come to her, she was going to go to Shiro and make him see how much she liked him, she was going to show him what Pidge Holt was made of.

Taking a moment to hug Coran, Pidge took off down the hallway, "Thanks Coran!"

Coran smiled and shook his head softly, turning back to the stars. "Young love."

ooOOOoo

Shiro laid on his bed, looking up at the ceiling, pondering the last few hours, running through the events in his head. He knew Pidge was upset, and probably disappointed, it was painted in her eyes whenever she looked at him. It hurt him more then he was willing to admit, and a few times during the night his conviction wavered and made him wonder if he was doing the right thing, but then she'd smile. That brilliant smile that he swore, against all science, could power the ship for decades with its brilliance. He couldn't take that away from her. He didn't even know how she felt about him, and he couldn't damage their team. What happens if she doesn't feel the same and it makes things awkward? Voltron couldn't handle that type of thing, not when the mission was so important. Shiro was also honest enough with himself however to realize that this was probably fear talking. He was scared. Scared of rejection, scared of her feeling disgust or revulsion towards him. He was just plain nervous.

Before he could delve too deep however, he realized he could hear muttering and pacing outside his door. Walking to it, he opened slightly to see what, or who, was on the other side to be greeted with the sight of Pidge. She was pacing softly, the dress swinging between her legs as she talked to herself. The muttering was too low for him to understand what she was saying, but not one to hesitate he opened his door wider and leaned against the frame, waiting for her to realize he was there. A few seconds passed before Pidge's head snapped up, eyes closed with determination, as she put her hand forward and... promptly knocked on his chest.

Shiro watched, barely holding his amusement as her eyes flew wide, big brown orbs looking up to stare at him with alarm and embarrassment, mouth moving with no sound coming out.

"I.. i.. Shiro.. uh.." Pidge pushed up her glasses and bit her lip. "M-may I come in?"

His eyebrow raised, but against his better judgment, he moved out of the way to let her in, closing the door behind them. When he turned around he noticed her standing in the middle of the room, her bottom lip being worried between her teeth, hand clutching the dress she wore softly.

"Pidge..?" He inquired softly, staying a soft distance away from her, "Is everything okay?"

Taking a deep determined breath, Pidge looked at him and squared her shoulder, her voice only wobbling as she spoke out. "How do you feel about me?"

Pidge could see his muscles tensing softly, his eyes widening softly before he could a few steps and sat on the edge of his desk, crossing his arm, and clearing his throat before speaking. "Well, you're a valued member of this team, you're incredibly smart and bra-"

"No." Pidge said cutting him off as she moved closer to him, her brown eyes cut with determination as she cornered him, putting her hands on either side of him. Her chest was nearly touching is as she looked up, staring into those eyes she loved so much. "How do you feel about me Shiro. Tell me the honest truth. Do you like me, or not?"

Looking down at her eyes he could feel himself cracking a little, getting lost in them and was surprised at what he could see. She was scared, fierce and so, so beautiful. Could he lie to her? Could he watch those eyes fill with tears and heartbreak? "Pidge I.. I'm sorry but.." No.. no he couldn't. "I.. I think.. you're a beautiful woman. A fierce warrior, intelligent, brave, selfless and determined. How could I not like you?"

For a moment Shiro thought maybe he had read her wrong, her mouth stood open, her eyebrows drawn as she stared at his face. He moved his hand up to his hair and was about to apologize when Pidge shot forward, her body pushing against his as her soft lips connected with his. His entire body tensed and froze, his brain not quite processing what was happening, not to mention believing that what was happening, was in fact happening.

And then suddenly, he began to kiss back. Soft, slow and unsure at first, which suited Pidge just fine as she had no idea what she was doing. Reading about it, and then actually doing it are two different things. Her fingers were threatening to crush the wooden desk with how hard she was gripping it as she pushed her mouth against his, her lips moving in small motions, feeling him respond slowly in kind. His hands came around to slowly grip her waist before pulling her close, into his arms. She could feel the warmth of his chest, her hands moving to touch it, seeking the warmth.

Shivering, Shiro pulled back, looking down at the slightly swollen lips of the girl in his arms, panting softly, eyebrows knitted as he looked at her face. Cheeks flushed, eyes bristling with excitement and confusion, the good kind of confusion. He coughed softly and pushed her back slightly, hands on her hips. He couldn't think of anything to say, not wanting to break the spell but also wanting to make sure she was okay with what just happened. As he opened his mouth to say something, Pidge quickly beat him to it.

"Man, if I knew that's what you planned to give me for my birthday, I wouldn't have been so upset earlier."

Shiro looked down at this girl, astonished, before chuckling softly, before slowly getting louder, Pidge slowly joining in with him until both of them were laughing, her arms and head resting against his chest as their laughter subsided. She revelled in his warmth, snuggling into it as he held on to her tighter.

"Pidge," She could feel the vibrations of his words as he spoke, "Are you sure about this..? I mean, I'm way older then you, I'm damaged and I-"

Pidge gently pushed her finger against his mouth, stopping his tirade mid sentence, before crossing her arms, which was an impressive feat while being circled by his arms.

"Am I, or am I not a genius?"

The answer was easy for Shiro and he had no trouble responding quickly, "Yeah of course you are, I mean look at all the stuff you've invented."

"As a genius, do you not think I would have weighed all the pros and cons, thought long and hard about this, and debated every single possible angle there is? I'll save you the trouble of thinking about that and tell you. Yes, yes I have, and I've chosen you. And ten years is not way older." She paused for a moment before smirking playfully, "It's ancient."

(End Flashback)

"What are you thinking so hard about?"

Shiro jumped slightly, not expecting her to be awake yet. Having been lost in his memories, he hadn't noticed when she turned around, placing her hands on his chest. She was looking at him curiously now, her soft brows drawn in curiosity, her eyes unobstructed by her glasses, so brown and big and beautiful.

"I was thinking about the time you jumped me in my room."

Pidge smirked and turned back around, pressing her back to his chest, enjoying the way his arm snaked around her to pull her closer against him. "Don't you mean the first time I jumped you in your room?"

Shiro laughed softly, hands trailing down her back, coming to rest on the hip that was peaking out from her green shirt, taking a moment to appreciate just how lucky he was. After their kiss, they had taken things slow, as per Shiro's request, and moved in together when she was nineteen, as per Pidge's request. They had made this apartment theirs, in a sleepy little town close to a big city. His life since the first night she slept here, had been better then he could ever remember. Waking up together, eating breakfast together. The dishes at night, these were all things that he looked forward too, because he got to do them with her.

After a few more minutes of snuggling Pidge decided it was decidedly breakfast, and in a ploy that would have the Galra nodding their heads, put her icy hold feet on him, laughing as he nearly scrambled to get away from the cold feeling.

"Alright! Alright! Breakfast, I get it. I get it." he grumbled good-naturedly. "I don't know why you have to do this every morning. It's worse then any torture I could have recieved. It's downright inhumane."

Now hogging all the covers to herself, Pidge gave a sly sneaky smirk, making a show of burying under the covers. "It's the only thing that's effective enough.. captain."

Shiro rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, looking down at her from above. "Well, just for that, no special birthday breakfast."

Gasping, Pidge looked at him, with wide horrified eyes, starting on her signature pout, "No.. special.. breakfast.."

Grumbling, Shiro grabbed his sweater from the chair in their room, giving her a pointed glare. "Your pout should be made illegal."

Pidge watched him go downstairs and gave a satisfied smirk, wrapping herself in the covers. Being alone gave her a few moments to think about Shiro, and how lucky she was to have him. Strong, brave, protective and perfect. Every morning he makes her breakfast, or they make it together. He encourages her to follow her dreams and because of him, she's become one of the leading inventors on the market.. almost. She's still needs to go through a few more hoops, but she's almost there.

She looked around their room, giving a soft smile, loving how much personality it has. Shiro's sweaters are hung up all around the room, since she knows he still gets chills every once in a while. Usually, along with the sweaters, the room would be strewn with tech and papers, but Shiro had asked her to clean up after he nearly broke one. Now it was all piled onto the desk. Pictures from their time as Voltron lined the walls, making her smile. The boys came over all the time to check on their "little Pidge". She snorted as she remembered Lances reaction to her longer hair. First, he had thought she was a different person, and then he got a horrified expression before fainting.

"Now what are you thinking so hard about?"

Pidge blushed and crossed her arms, looking at the ceiling and pointedly not at him. "Things."

Shiro raised his eyebrow, with a soft smirk, before bringing over their breakfast on a tray and putting it down. "Things?"

Sitting up indignantly, Pidge grabbed a piece of toast, smothering it with jam, "Important things."

Shiro laughed as she ate, taking a bit of food for himself. Hiding his smile, with the knowledge that Pidge had no idea what was coming today. He had planned this for months, and Shiro would be damned if anything was going to ruin today's plans.

Swallowing his food, he turned to look at her, before standing up and walking to the closet. "Today, because it's so special you have a few presents. The first," he pulled out a dress. "Is this."

Pidge wrinkled her nose, wondering why he'd get her a dress when she noticed what the dress was. It was the won she wore when she first kissed him, on her seventeenth birthday. Touched by the gesture, Pidge shot off the bed and barralled into him. "Where did you find this?"

Shiro gave a small smirk before placing the dress onto the bed, "Well, I asked Hunk which planet you were on when you bought it, and then asked Allura and Coran to bring one the next time they stopped on earth."

Pidge punched his arm gently, smirking as she put her hands on her hips, "Sneaky sly paladin."

Shiro shrugged and kissed her forehead, "Nothing is too good for my girl."

ooOOOoo

This had by far been the best day of Pidge's life. Shiro had taken her to a tech convention that was in the town over, and they had spent hours, upon hours going through the convention before she, albeit reluctantly, left to go on the next adventure of the day. He had taken her to a glow in the dark mini putt course. Her dress had glowed slightly as she played, laughing as the only thing that glowed on Shiro was his hair. And now, here they were, at her favourite restaurant, in her favourite spot as he bought her, her favourite meal.

"Shiro.." Pidge started softly as she looked at him from across the table, giving a soft smile at the glow necklaces that were still around them.

"Yeah?" He asked as he looked up, admiring the way the dress clung to her frame. He always loved when she wore soft fabrics, they clung and outlined her in a way that made her seem like an angel walking.

"This has been.. the best night of my life. It really has, and I'm just.. so excited."

Shiro smirked softly, leaning across the table, raising his eyebrow. "Why are you excited? Maybe this was my last present."

Pidge grabbed a bit of her food with her fork, "We both know the likelihood of that is improbable. You've always given me something over dinner, so I've come to expect it."

Shiro blanched, coughing and looking at him. "Well.. I.. umm.. I.. "

Pidge snorted and looked at him softly, but seriously. "Shiro, I'm joking. It doesn't matter how many presents I get. It doesn't matter if this was the last one or not because today was special, and wonderful and you really need to stop worrying so much old man. It'll give you a premature heart attack."

Color slowly returned to Shiro as he sighed softly, smiling at the woman in front of him. "I love you Pidge. I really do, you're beautiful, funny, amazing. You make the nightmares better and more tolerable. You make every moment of my life feel special." he said reaching across the table to grab her hand. "And I cant wait to see who you become as life goes on. I won't lie Pidge. I'm older, I'm broken. There will be nights where I'll have to leave the bed and not come back until morning. There will be days where I'll pull away or have flashbacks. I'm not the man I was, but with you, I feel I can be better." Taking a soft breath, Shiro got down on one knee, "Pidge Holt. Will you," he said reaching under the table, pulling out a small black kitten."Raise a kitten with me?"

Pidge was speachless, before she started to laugh, grinning widely as she wiped her eyes, picking up the kitten from him, hugging it tight. "Oh you big dork of course I will." She played with the bow around the kittens neck, "Do they even allow animals in this restaurant? How did I not hear it purring? You an get off of the floor no-" Pidge stopped, as her fingers found what was keeping the bow on the kitten. Nestled in the bow, was a small diamond ring. It was white with a black, red, and green smaller diamonds on one side, with blue, yellow and orange on the other. Pidge, in her state of shock, asked in confusion, "Who is... uh.. orange.."

Shiro laughed and took the ring from her, "Well the white one represents us. The black, red and green, represent Keith, Lance and you. The blue and yellow, is Allura and Hunk, while the orange represents Coran."

"Co.. ran..?" Pidge's mind was going into overdrive, short circuiting her thoughts so only bits and pieces came out.

"Well," he started, still kneeling on the ground, "Without him, we might have got together not as soon as we did, plus I felt a little bad leaving him out."

Pidge nodded dumbly, staring at the ring in his hand, her mouth opening and closing, with no sound coming out.

Shiro smirked and took the reigns, looking up at her, "Katie Holt, will you do the honour, of raising this kitten with me, as my wife?"

Her brain finally catching up with her, Pidge nodded rapidly, throwing her arms around his neck, crushing him tightly to her, "Yes! Oh my god Shiro yes!" before pulling back and punching him in the arm. "The stunt with the kitten was perfect but never do that to me again!"

Shiro smirked and winked at her, "Don't you mean puuuurfect." he said as she slid the ring down her finger.

Pidge glared, trying not to laugh as she rolled her eyes and looked down at her hand, the hand that now had a ring on it and was resting on the kitten. It was perfect. Beautiful. She sometimes worried about the members of Voltron falling out of touch, but when she looked at this ring, she knew that it would never happen. Whatever life held, they'd all face it together. Looking up, into Shiro's eyes, Pidge smiled softly. "Let's go home."

Shiro nodded softly, putting money down on the table before reaching for his now fiance, smiling softly at the little thrill that brought. Every time he thought about calling her his wife, it made having to ask Matt for her hand worth it. Her older brother had spent hours grilling him on his intentions, the future, as if Matt had just met him. He shook his head at the memory and pulled Katie along, taking their kitten in his arm as she lead her along the sidewalk, holding Pidge's hand in hers.

"What are you going to name him?"

"Well.. " started Pidge, "I was thinking of Katty."

Shiro raised his eyebrow in amusement. "Katty?"

"Hey!" she cried, "It's a great name!"

Shiro rolled his eyes, about to speak when suddenly he looked up, noticing a car speeding down the road as Pidge went to cross it, his mind froze as his feet stuck in place, before suddenly he was moving.

"Katie!' He screamed, reaching his hand out, his fingers just about to grasp her, just about to pull her to safety, everything flashing before his eyes. Bright lights. Brown eyes. Big smile. Brown soft hair.

Then Shiro's world went grey.


End file.
